


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #27 Letters

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [29]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Letters, Liz is so tired, Partial-AU, Shiptease, Tsubaki is a good daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: A bit of correspondence between characters throughout Fractures.1. Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe) and Kami Sora (Maka's Mom)2. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her father3. Soul Eater and Maka Albarn4. Kami Sora (Maka's Mom)5. Death the Kid and Maka Albarn6. Liz Thompson and Shinigami-sama (Lord Death)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, multi-chapter drabble gooooo! I'll try to post a chapter every other day or so. They're pretty short.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #27 Letters  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her father, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, Kami Sora (Maka's Mom), Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, Liz Thompson and Shinigami-sama (Lord Death)  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG/K+

\------------------------------------

Kami,  


Please don’t throw this out. It’s Maka. She is reawakening. I’m worried about what this means for the future. I think you should come back to Shibusen so we can tell Maka the truth about her childhood before the stress breaks her.  


Our darling child is so pure and powerful. I don’t want any of her light to dim.  


Spirit 

\---

Death Scythe,  


Losing memories is a traumatic experience and a frustrating process to recover from. Even if the abilities return the memories likely won’t. Don’t make this more painful than necessary.  


Kami


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Father, 

Lately Maka-sama has been having trouble connecting with her weapon partner. I am content with my current meister but should I propose a temporary transfer to determine if she is further embracing her heritage? It is unlikely to be so, but the possibility remains. I suspect that this difficulty relates to the original reason we were not paired together during childhood. 

Black*Star sends his regards. He has managed to add another 30 seconds to the Enchanted Sword form without passing out. 

Love,  
Tsubaki

\--- 

Tsubaki, 

It pleases me that you’re so happy working with your current meister. You need not censure yourself. You are a treasure, a valuable weapon who found the right partner when he shouldn’t have existed. Your loyalty to the Sora Clan is noted but focus on your own growth first. 

The information about Albarn-sama is intriguing. Perhaps the Sora Clan will be unable to claim her after all. How open is Black*Star to adoption? The clan is also his birthright. 

Warmly,  
Your Father


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted the chapters wrong. Ooops. The summary has been corrected accordingly.

Maka, 

It’s Soul. Well, you already know. Tsubaki said she’d get this to you. I don’t know if your calls are being watched or some shit. ~~I miss you~~ How’s it going? Blair and I eat fish every day. Ugh, letter writing isn’t cool. 

\--- 

Soul, 

~~Do you even care that we’re being kept apart~~ Have you been assigned a new meister yet? What are people saying about the two of us not hanging out much? I hope Blair hasn’t driven the fish market seller to bankruptcy. 

Maka Albarn 

\--- 

Everyone thinks I did something wrong, made up with you, and pissed you off again in a cycle of Maka bitchiness that they’re only seeing part of. Don’t ask me why it has to be my fault we’re “fighting” or whatever. So uncool. 

\--- 

Soul, 

Your letters get lazier and lazier. They probably blame you because it’s usually your fault when we fight anyway. Mama’s been thinking of giving me my phone back so maybe we can talk soon? It feels like forever since I’ve heard your voice. 

Maka Albarn


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, 

This is a follow-up to my previous email regarding the reservation of your venue for a large celebratory gathering. The rates discussed are adequate. I have attached potential menus to this message. I expect a prompt response to further fine tune the planned accommodations. 

Regards,   
Kami Sora


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Maka Albarn, 

Patty has recently demolished approximately 40 % of the mansion. Since you will soon live here as well would you be interested in helping me redecorate? ~~It could be our first date~~

The one and only,   
Death the Kid 

\---

Dear Kid-kun, 

What are you talking about? I’m not living with you. We’re only announcing a temporary engagement. Why would we have to live together??? Maka 

\---

Dear Maka Albarn, 

I am unsure of why you insist that our engagement is temporary, but it is still Shibusen policy for meister/weapon pairs to live together. If you’d rather we share a new space for the two of us, I would consider real estate visits if you agree to accompany me. 

Death the Kid 

\---

Kid, 

I’m not going to make you move! That’d be crazy! 

Maka 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Shinigami, 

I’m not good with words. I’m not a well educated broad but I don’t think I could say this right in person anyway. Patty is reluctant but I would like to register her formally as a meister and transfer my primary partner from Kid to her. I know when I’m beat. 

Elizabeth Thompson 

\--- 

Liz, 

Shibusen has a place for you both. However, if Patty officially becomes a meister she must practice wielding weapons other than you. Fire and Thunder have been antsy for home. Perhaps Kilik can wield you both for a time to keep busy when you consider choosing new partners. The newest recruits have a rare surplus of meisters. It would be a fresh start for you both. 

Shinigami 


End file.
